Falling in love at a coffee shop
by DarkSnakeLordess
Summary: One-shot on Hermione/Bellatrix based off the song, Falling in love at a coffee shop by Landon Pigg.


Falling in love at a coffee shop

Summary: One-shot on Hermione/Bellatrix based off the song, Falling in love at a coffee shop by Landon Pigg.

_**Song lyrics**_

Hermione was watching a pale woman with wavy black hair. Hermione thought that the woman was a gorgeous creature. The woman always wore slightly low cut black dresses. The dresses almost always had small amounts of black lace sown on them. Hermione smiled softly when the woman went to sit down at a coffee table with her daily mocha Frappuccino.

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you, **_

Hermione could picture the two of them together. In her fantasy Hermione and the woman would be snuggling into each other within one of the booths of the old coffee shop. Hermione slowly took a sip of her coffee while watching the woman with interest.

_**yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you, **_

Hermione got up and walked over to the table the woman was sitting at. Hermione introduced herself and happily relished in the knowledge of knowing that the gorgeous creature's name was Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione watched as Bella's eyes traveled down Hermione's body.

_**I've seen the path that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too,**_

Hermione smiled softly and sat down across from Bella. Bella's hand reached out shyly and gently stroked Hermione's hand. Hermione shivered at the touch and grasped Bella's hand gently.

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.**_

Hermione and Bella spent hours just talking. They held hands the entire time. Everyone watched them in awe. It was known to everyone in town that Bella was a woman that was always slightly insane meanwhile Hermione was a lonesome bookworm. Hermione had recently been drifting away from society for unknown reasons.

_**No one understands me quite like you do through all of the shadowy corners of me.**_

Hermione explained to Bella how she lived off of books and coffee. That she had found pleasure within the weirdest things. Hermione had always known that she was a lesbian it was only confirmed when Ron kissed her. Ron became her closest friend because he could understand her feelings. Ron himself had only kissed her to see if he was completely gay or just Bi. In fact last week Hermione had received an invitation to Ron and Harry's wedding.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much all of the world that I never knew... **_

Bella smiled softly at Hermione. Bella admitted she had begun to come to this old coffee shop just to see Hermione. Hermione blushed lightly when Bella admitted to having strong feelings for her. Bella explained that she only was going insane because she had been extremely lonely ever since her husband died.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much all of the world that I never knew…**_

Bella slowly leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips gently. Hermione moaned quietly and suddenly found her being pulled towards Bella. Hermione got up from her seat and went over to Bella whom pulled Hermione into her lap.

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you,**_

Bella kissed Hermione hard on the lips. Hermione groaned against that luscious mouth. Hermione kissed back gently. Hermione panted hard after they finished their snogging session.

_**Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you,**_

Bella stared into Hermione's eyes before scooping her up gently and taking her home. Bella pleasured Hermione so much that she screamed Bella's name over and over. Bella had released herself at the same moments that she heard Hermione scream her name.

_**I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too because oh because I've fallen quite hard over you,**_

The next morning Hermione ran to the bathroom as soon as she woke up and vomited. Bella was worried. Bella had forgotten to tell Hermione that she was an oddity to nature and somehow carried not only eggs but also sperm, society called her a hermaphrodite so there was a possibility she could get Hermione pregnant.

_**if I didn't know you I'd rather not know, if I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone.**_

Hermione spent the next few weeks eating odd combinations of food and throwing up every morning. After three months Hermione's stomach had become a small bump. Bella wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist as they walked to the old coffee shop.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much, all of the world that I never knew.**_

Bella ordered a mocha Frappuccino as Hermione sat down in their booth. Hermione's stomach pressed against the edge of the table slightly. Bella came over to Hermione and sat down close to her possessively. Hermione rested her head against Bella's chest and took a small sip through the straw of Bella's coffee. The doctor had told Hermione that she could have only small to no amounts of coffee.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much, all of the world that I never knew, all of the world, all of the world.**_

**The End :)**


End file.
